


Gone

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 16: Pinned Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis doesn't want to say Ignis told him so, but he told him so.(Too bad Ignis will never hear it.)





	Gone

Noctis hates to say that Ignis told him so, but Ignis told him so. And if he gets out of this alive, he’ll make sure to tell that to Ignis, to his face, and maybe possibly tell Gladio the next time he gets stupid enough to tell his advisor  _ “everything will be fine”  _ about some stupid idea he has, to slap him or at the very least remind him of this series of events.

His only mercy is that the pitiful ‘roof’ above his head hasn’t collapsed yet, even if its made ominous groaning and creaking noises, and he can still hear bits of rubble shifting around him. He can feel his legs or his right arm, and he thinks maybe something’s wrong with his breathing because he kind of feels like he’s breathing through a straw, but he’s alive. He’s alive and he needs to wait until someone digs him out, and then it’ll be fine. 

He just can’t think about how small this makes him feel, how he can’t hear anyone else crying out, nobody calling for help, and he  _ knows  _ the theater was still at least halfway full with people when the guys in red set that detonator off. He doesn’t need to think about the strong possibility that he’s one living man surrounded by a hundred corpses of men, women and children, and when he gets dug out the families of the survivors are going to ask  _ why him, why not my child, my mother, my loved ones?  _

He’s going to tell Ignis he was right, that Noctis was stupid for wanting to see the late-night version of the movie instead of going in broad daylight. He’s going to tell him, instead of telling him how he can’t feel his legs or arm anymore, and there are black dots dancing in front of his eyes instead, and he’s getting more tired the longer he lays here, and he thinks he’s forgotten how to talk. 

He tries to call out, but nothing emerges from his throat but a pathetic little rasp. In the distance, he thinks he hears sirens, but that might justs be the ringing in his ears. Wait. He just needs to wait, and he’s sure Ignis will be here soon. Even though Ignis promised him he was going to turn his phone off ‘to make Noctis figure his own way out of whatever trouble he got himself into’, and Gladio was off with some girl last he saw, and Prompto’s already asleep. And his dad would already be in bed, so they likely won’t see the news until morning. Not unless someone cares about a collapsed building in the dead of night where there probably aren’t any survivors.

Noctis wants to tell Ignis he told him so. But he’s tired now, and it’s hard to keep his eyes open. He’ll tell him in the morning, whenever they get him out. He’s sure someone will. Eventually.

He just has to wait.

(Ignis will never hear his voice again.)


End file.
